


For Whitney

by paynesgrey



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Rachel and Mercedes come together to mourn Whitney Houston.
Relationships: Rachel Berry & Mercedes Jones
Kudos: 2





	For Whitney

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written anything, but I finally got a moment to cross this fic off my to-do list. This was owed to a request from last year from prpl_pen who wanted Mercedes/Rachel. Ah, I am so late in this!

Rachel thought if you were going to cry your eyes out, it was better to share it with someone who equally felt your pain. After Whitney Housten's death, it was such a shock to Rachel's entire day that she couldn't even eat, sleep, or kiss Finn with her usual cheerful smile, so Rachel decided to pay tribute to Whitney in the best way she knew how.

With a song.

That was when Mercedes found her, belting out Whitney's number one hit on stage to empty seats. She watched her rival, her eyes similarly filled with tears, and she waited until the number was over before a light applause.

Rachel stepped up to the stage, giving Mercedes a light, cautious smile when the girl said nothing. “Let me guess, you were going to pick that song for Mr. Schue’s lesson this week.”

Mercedes nodded with a sigh. “I’m still going to sing it,” she said defiantly, and Rachel nodded vigorously.

“Of course,” she said. She almost expected it. She remembered Mercedes crying that day too, trying to put forward a strong demeanor when Rachel could tell the news had affected her. Whitney Housten, like Aretha or Mary J. Blige, was among the few amazing singers that inspired Mercedes. Rachel could sympathize. She knew that if Barbara ever died, she’d have to take a day off, maybe a week, for a respectful mourning.

“Hey, are you doing anything tonight? I mean, I know it’s a school night, but I was going to pay Whitney a little respect tonight by watching the Bodyguard and a bunch of her videos with popcorn and sparkling wine. I know Finn isn’t into that sort of thing, and Kurt’s busy with Blaine, but...it’s better to have a Whitney movie tribute viewing with company...”

“Sure,” Mercedes said, sending her a smile. Rachel was glad Mercedes was relaxing now that she had no intention of taking her song. Mercedes’s smile beamed wider. “It’ll be great. I was just going to listen to her CDs on repeat and dive into some Rocky Road.” She paused. “It’s just so sad.”

Rachel came down from the stage and fell in stride next to her. “Perfect then, come over at seven?” Rachel took Mercedes’s arm and pulled the girl closer in comfort. “If you feel like it, you can also bring that Rocky Road too. No sense in changing _all_ of your plans tonight.” Mercedes giggled and the two girls vocally lamented that they had to finish up the rest of their school day before their Whitney tribute could commence.

.xxxx.

Mercedes and Rachel snuggled together under the covers in Rachel’s bed. Mercedes didn’t plan on having an sleepover at Rachel’s house on a school night, but after one viewing of the Bodyguard and multiple viewings of her music videos, the girls had decided that they had to play the movie again, to sing along to the lyrics of Whitney’s big hit of course.

As the movie ended, Rachel felt Mercedes head on her shoulder, and she could feel the girl’s soft breathing close to her ear. Afraid to disturb her too much, Rachel shifted and maneuvered them both in her bed. Mercedes groaned, rolling over on her side of the bed as Rachel pulled the covers to her chin. She turned off the TV and lightly pulled out of her bed to engage in her nighttime routine as quietly as she could. When she returned to her spot in the bed, Mercedes was dead to the world, finding a snug temporary home in Rachel’s bed.

Rachel slipped inside, shifting next to her as she shut off the light on her nightstand.

When she closed her eyes, she could hear Mercedes humming in her sleep. She smiled as she recognized the tone.

In Rachel’s dreams, Whitney and Mercedes were waiting for her, glowing under a silver spotlight in shimmering gold dresses, and then, the three of them joined together in the best collaboration of “I Will Always Love You” the world had ever heard.

END  



End file.
